1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices configured to have a device main body, a paper supply tray, an image formation unit, a re-carrying unit and a driving source have been used. In the image forming device of this type, the paper supply tray, the image formation unit, the re-carrying unit and the driving source are provided in the device main body. The re-carrying unit is arranged under the paper supply tray. The re-carrying unit has a drive roller and a pinch roller which rotate while contacting with each other.
In the image forming device, a sheet of paper placed on the paper supply tray is carried, and an image is formed on the sheet of paper through the image formation unit. Then, in a state where the sheet of paper on which an image has been formed is reversed, the reversed sheet of paper is re-carried to the image formation unit while the reversed sheet of paper is nipped between the drive roller and the pinch roller.